1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the toy art, and, more particularly, to an improved roll toy of the type mounted on a plurality of wheels, and which may be rolled upon a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many varieties of rolling type toys for children of all ages have heretofore been utilized. However, as with all toys, it is often desirable to provide an enhancement to the play value of the toy. This is particularly applicable for very small children, that is, those who are in the stage of their development where tactile and auditory stimulation provides increased learning experiences. For example, the tactile and auditory sensation of a rattle is attractive to a certain stage of development of comparatively young babies. As they grow older and their manipulative abilities increase, the toys should find a corresponding increase in manipulative techniques which may be applied thereto.
Therefore, an improved rolling toy, which can provide an increase in the manipulations which may be performed upon it during play, as well as, if desired, an auditory stimulus emanating from the toy during play, has long been desirable.